And the Cycle Continues
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: A reincarnation fic. The bond of the Herd was strong…so strong, that it prompted many more reincarnations. But how cruel fate could be. Each chapter: 200 words.
1. Prologue: Ice Age

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**AN: A new idea that came up when I was reading another fic. No like, no read…and as for a sequel to Hopeless…I'm thinking about it. This story's gonna be about 7 chapter long, and short. **

* * *

It had all started long ago. After all of the adventures with Gutt, the Dinosaurs and everything, the Herd finally settled down. Manny and Ellie was satisfied with Peaches dating Louis instead of Ethan, while Sid managed to find himself a lovely female sloth who seemed to enjoy Sid's attention on her, and was kind and sweet. Shira and Diego also settled down, soon having two cubs.

As for Eddie and Crash…well, they _stayed_ Eddie and Crash, still cackling wildly from any prank that they pulled.

Before long, however, Diego was the first to go, surprisingly. A group of rogue sabres had somehow found their way to where the Herd was staying. Diego and Shira defended the Herd from the rogues for as long as they could, before being Diego was killed during a fight in an ambush at night.

Surprisingly, Eddie, _not_ Shira, had been the second to go. After playing hide-and-seek, Eddie was eaten up by one of the rogue sabres, who was killed by Shira. The proud sabre had also managed to kill off some of the remaining sabres, before she, too, was killed.

Manny and Ellie both avenged their friends, killing off the leader and the remaining sabres.

After that, the remaining ones of the herd lived their lives out. Crash died after an accident, but that was the only casualty left. The rest died peacefully in their sleep.

* * *

And soon enough, the bond of the Herd restarted the cycle.


	2. Chapter 1: Ancient Greece

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and here's the next chapter! Set in Ancient Greece, and for those who want it to have a happy ending…sorry! They're short, but I'm trying to work on only getting 200 words in each chapter.**

* * *

Ancient Greece:

Manny walked around the room, knowing that he had to find someone. Someone in the room who was important to him. Someone who he was…romantically involved with? No.

He shook his head.

He was _engaged_, for god's sake!

_To a girl that he had never even met…_His mind supplied, but he batted that thought away quickly. _No use thinking that now..._

Manny moved around the room, now trying to get to the exit, wanting to get away from the girls that wanted to marry him for his wealth and power. His tunic swished around him as he crashed into someone, someone who had bright green eyes, and a warm smile.

She was dressed simply in a tunic, with her hair tied up.

Instantly, Manny could feel a connection to her.

He ignored a girl who shoved past him, her blue eyes piercing him for a minute before turning away, looking for someone.

He put out a hand, coughing awkwardly. "I'm Manfred."

The girl laughed. "Ellie. Sorry, but have you seen my brothers?"

And, just like that, Manny felt his whole world turn upside down.

And then, the fire started, burning the building out.

Manfred and Ellie never made it out.


	3. Chapter 2: Ancient Rome

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter, set in Ancient Rome.**

* * *

Roman Empire:

The next time they met, Manfred was a young boy, the son of an official of Rome. He was going to be late for school! Manny rushed, apologising hastily to anyone that he elbowed out of the way to get to his destination.

He could've got a horse, sure, but he had not thought of it then. _Far too late now..._

He apologised once more as he tripped over someone crouched on the ground, trying to collect his scrolls. "Sorry!" He only gave the person a brief look, blond hair, green eyes, probably from one of the lower classes.

Not even looking back, Manny continued on, gaining speed as he caught sight of the school. _YES!_

Suddenly, he crashed into someone once again.

Why _him_?! He lamented looking up, meeting a pair of warm green eyes that he instinctively recognised. "Sorry!"

Manny felt a warm sensation in his heart, but the girl turned before he could say anything more.

"Eddie! Crash!"

Immediately, two people appeared, bowing to her mockingly. "Empress Ellie."

Ellie batted them away playfully. "Very fun-"

She never finished her sentence as a chariot swerved off-course, crashing into the four of them.

All four died immediately on impact.


	4. Chapter 3: Ancient Egypt

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this one…it's set in Ancient Egypt.**

* * *

Ancient Egypt:

Manny adjusted his wig once more, snarling as it fell into his eyes again. Great. He gathered up his scrolls in his bag, and rushed out to where he had agreed to meet a friend to discuss a project they were doing in their small class.

They didn't want to feel the wrath of their fierce teacher.

As he reached his destination, he looked around the small empty library.

He couldn't see his friend.

What he _could_ see, however, were two people walking along, the oddest combinations possible.

Manny turned as he heard running footsteps, and saw a girl chasing after two smaller boys, maybe her brothers.

As Manny turned back, he saw that the two people were gone. He frowned, but didn't ponder on it.

Suddenly, someone thumped into him. Manny turned, ready to shout at this odd-looking boy, but before he could open his mouth, the two brothers crashed into him as well.

God, what was it with people and crashing into them nowadays?

But the movement felt familiar.

He looked up at the girl, who was panting, and red in the face. "I'm Manny."

The girl smiled. But before she could reply, the place collapsed on them.


	5. Chapter 4: Ancient China

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**AN: And this one's set in Ancient China...**

* * *

Ancient China:

The fourth time they met (unknowingly) was when Manny was jumping off the horse. He strode around the shops, looking everything, followed closely by his father, one of the officials in charge of this province.

He was here to learn how to take care of the province, and he would do so.

As lunch time approached, he headed into a small restaurant with his father.

The owners scurried around them, pulling out their chairs, and serving them whole-heartedly.

A girl, about the same age as Manny, served them, cheeks flushed pink. Her two younger brothers were staring, wide-eyed, at the two that were sitting in their restaurant.

The restaurant was empty except for another couple, who were half-hidden by the shadows. Manny could make out green and blue eyes, before a boy rushed in.

He gasped at the two officials sitting at the table, before choosing a table close-by.

As the food was getting ready, Manny spoke with the others. "I'm Manny."

"Ellie." The girl smiled. "And that's Crash and Eddie."

"I'm Sid." The boy grinned, looking quite pleased.

Suddenly, without any warning, an earthquake struck, and the place crumbled easily, burying all the people inside under piles of rubble.


	6. Chapter 5: Victorian Times

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Ag.e

* * *

**AN: And this one's set during the Victorian Times, maybe around the time of the Industrial Revolution, so around the 1800s.**

* * *

Victorian Times:

Manny sighed as he dragged his weary limbs to work. Although he had been doing this for years, he still couldn't get used to waking up so early in the morning to go to work.

He smiled half-heartedly at his friend, Sid, who bumbled up next to him, smiling goofily.

When he had first met Sid, he hadn't known what to make of the underachiever boy, though they had soon become friends.

They rounded the corner, before looking up, seeing two twin brothers whistle, following a girl. The girl turned. "Come on. We can't be late for work."

"Alright, sis. Calm down." The twins replied simultaneously.

"Hi." Manny spoke out. He was surprised. He had seen this girl around the factory - she was new - but he had never spoken to her before.

"Hi. I'm Ellie." The girl smiled. "You're Manny, right?"

Manny nodded, even as two children rushed past them a blur of silver and gold.

Eddie and Crash stared wistfully after them as they laughed, talking about something, before both turned and regarded the group with piercing green and blue eyes.

Manny shuddered under the intensity of the gaze. "Let's go."

They never saw the two again.


	7. Chapter 6: Modern Times Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**AN: This one's more modern, with all of the animals as teenagers…there's sort of two parts, since I'm trying to follow the 200 words a chapter thing...**

* * *

Modern Times:

As time went on, and reincarnation came after reincarnation, the Herd was never fully put back together. No one knew why, but whenever the Herd were reunited again, they were missing two important members of the Herd: Diego and Shira, or the remaining members died before they truly had a time to get to know each other.

However, as fate would have it, Manny found himself reincarnated, in a local high school in his small neighbourhood.

He walked out of his house, before coming face-to-face with Sid, his long-time loyal friend, and Ellie, his girlfriend, along with the twins, Ellie's adopted brothers.

This time, for some reason, Manny's conscience felt smug, as if it had achieved something that Manny couldn't remember.

However, as they continued walking to school, chatting animatedly, they crashed into a couple walking in the opposite direction.

Their hair colours of silver and gold made it impossible _not_ to look at them.

They stared up as the landed, eyes wide as they looked back at each other. "It's you." The boy rasped.

Manny frowned, not knowing them. _Are they new?_ "Sorry, what?"

"You don't remember us?" The girl frowned, looking confused. "It's us. Shira and Diego."


	8. Chapter 7: Modern Times Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoy this last chapter. There's only one more to go… **

* * *

Modern Times Part II:

"Sorry, _who_?" Ellie smiled politely, though confused.

Shira continued. "God, it's been _so_ long, and everytime we see you, we can't talk, because we're not _all_ together, and-"

"_What_ are you talking about?" Manny asked

"Don't you _remember_ us?" Shira demanded.

"Um, _no_." Manny frowned. _Who're they?_

The boy, Diego, tilted his head. "You don't remember us?"

"No." Manny shook his head. He turned to the rest, who shook their heads.

"You don't remember _anything_?" Shira demanded. "Peaches? Louis? Granny? Gutt?"

Manny stared at them like they were crazy. "_Who_?"

Shira gasped. "Peaches! Your daughter! Louis?! _Sid's_ granny?"

Ellie frowned. "I'm sorry, but-"

"If you don't get lost, we'll call the police." Manny interrupted. He was getting creeped out.

Ellie turned to him, shocked. "Manny!"

Shira opened her mouth to argue, but Diego stopped her, dragging her away. "I'm sorry. We mistaken you for someone else."

As they walked away, Manny turned back to the road. Suddenly, an ear-splitting crash came from behind them.

They turned, terrified, eyes wide as they saw the bodies of the two that they had _just_ talked to, lying on the street, blood pooling around them.

They were dead.


	9. Chapter 8: Modern Times Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.

* * *

**AN: Last chapter, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and (hopefully) enjoyed! (By the way, to anyone who's interested, last chapter of 'Lived' now up).**

* * *

Modern Times Part III:

In this one, it wasn't Diego and Shira who found Manny and the rest...it was Manny and the remaining Herd who found Diego and Shira.

Of course, that wasn't their names anymore. Their names had changed.

Manny – Ray Romano – stood and waited for the rest of the cast to arrive to introduce themselves. He looked up as Ellie – Queen Latifah – entered, and smiled at him, as if understanding a secret.

Nothing between them anymore – it was just platonic friendship.

Next came Sid – John Leguizamo, who beamed at them, before letting the two twins – not twins now – entered next.

They waited some time for the two new ones that they had never met before.

The man came in first. Manny offered him his hand, and when he looked into those eyes that were not green anymore yet still sharp, he smiled. "Ray Romano."

"Denis Leary." The man replied, a smirk playing on his lips. They turned as Shira – no, Jennifer Lopez – walked into the room.

"Jennifer Lopez." She shook hands with Ellie – Latifah, who beamed.

"Queen Latifah. Nice to meet you." Shira – Jennifer – smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine."


End file.
